


Bittersweet Candy

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels and Devils, Bittersweet Ending, Complete Story, Fighting, Finished Story, Finished for now, Forbidden Fruit, M/M, Master and pet, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Red is an Angel, Sans is a Devil, Verbal Abuse, Vices and Virtues, brutal attacks, chara is a lady, complete for now, frisk is a boy, is this lore?, kind of proof of concept?, light kustard, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: During the war known as The Schism, Angels forced Devils to the Rings of the Underground in an attempt to save Humans from Vice. However, Humans still practice Vice, causing Angels to have animosity towards Devils. This leads Angels to kill Devils on sight whenever they attempt to come to the Surface.Red is sent by his brother Fell to destroy a Devil that has been sighted around Limbo, the area between the Underground and the Surface. However, upon finding this Devil, Red notes that he doesn't look scary at all. In fact, when the Devil sees him, he waves, gives him a big smile and simply says, "Hi, bud. I'm Sans. Ya come up here to enjoy the view?"---Bittersweet AUThere are currently no plans to continue this story after this initial one-shot.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day and thank you for giving Bittersweet Candy a try! A while ago, I drew Red as an Angel and Sans as a Devil and drew up a tiny comic script for them, originally called Angel and Devil Tale. But, since I stopped doing comics, my only other option was to write the script as a story. It turned out rather lengthy, so it's broken up into three parts. 
> 
> As I have other stories I want to do, I do not plan on expanding this story in the immediate future. However, there is always a chance I could revisit it once I go through the list of stories I want to write. 
> 
> Fanart from Benjamin Cramberr!  
> http://fav.me/dc2cjqo

_Okay, Red. Fell said there was a Devil around here. I have to take care of it. Should be simple... right?_

Clenching his silver trident, Red peeked around a tree, glanced around the moonlit cliffsides ahead of him. The feathers of his two pairs of white wings, signifying his descent amount of power, rustled as his large, hunched form proceeded up the cliffsides, towards Limbo.

Limbo referred to the cliffs and surrounding area circling a large, gaping hole which led to the Underground, the Realm of Devils. Occasionally, a Devil would surface to, well, the Surface, the Realm of Angels. However, most Devils couldn't make their way past the cliffs, resigned to the towering claws of the earth over the hole. In short, they couldn't leave Limbo.

Knowing this, Red thought Fell sending him her was odd. Sure, even if a Devil surfaced, they probably couldn't go much farther than Limbo, unable to go past the plateaus that the cliffs became as they went farther from the entrance to the Underground.

 _So, only a powerful Devil would be able to make their way past Limbo,_ Red thought to himself. _Let's see... the Underground is made up of... Six Rings, right? he questioned to himself, trying to remember his Teachings. Earth at the bottom, then Ice, Water, Fire, Metal, then the Kingdom, where the most powerful Devils lived. They'd have to be strong to live in the Kingdom... So, that's the type of Devil Fell wants me to get rid of... Hrm...._ Red looked towards the ground, sockets arched. _I guess I was going to have to prove my worth to him eventually...._

Red held tighter to his long trident, gulped as he came to the beginning of the rising cliffs. He thought he could see something moving at the tip of one cliff. Is that it? The Devil? Red gulped as images of hunched-back creatures with horned flesh and forked tail, beady eyes and long claws, fangs and tongues flooded his mind.

Red glared, determined to bury his fear. This is what he had been taught, trained to do: destroy Devils who dared tried to spread their Tainting Influence over the Pure Surface.

Red stomped forward up the cliffs, a crackle of lightning dancing around his trident.

_All I have to do is... All I have to do is---_

He stopped short.

The Devil before Red... didn't look anything like the pictures in the tomes he had studied.

He was a short Skeleton, bones a dull white, but somehow still glistening in the low light. He had two pairs of horns, a short navy blue pair towards the front of his skull and a large curling violet pair behind them. He wore a sleeveless, long black shirt, his purple tail, tipped in a heart, slipping from the bottom of his shirt, allowing the back of his pelvis to be visible. He also wore dark blue arm warmers and purple and blue thigh high socks, both looking a bit too big for him. His sockets were lidded in a soft gaze as he peered down at the gaping hole.

Red stared. _That... that's a Devil? He really doesn't look so scary.... Hm, so he has two pairs of horns...._ Red tapped his mandible. _So, he's strong. Uh, purple is Sloth and blue is Gluttony. Oh, then...._

Despite his name, Red's main color was soft blue--- his Virtue was Abstinence, making him the opposite of this Devil's Secondary Trait of Gluttony.

_But, his True Vice is Sloth. Why would a Sloth Devil of all Devils make himself strong enough to reach Limbo? What could he be aiming to do...? Oh!_

Red froze when the Devil's glance slid to look at him. The white pinpoint, ringed with purple and blue, stared right into Red's four-pointed star shaped pinpoint.

The Angel gulped. _He... He saw me.... Ug, of course. There's nothing out here to hide behind once you leave the tree line. Uh...._

The Devil had turned around and took a few steps forward before stopping and giving a big wave and smile. "Hey, bud. I'm Sans."  
Red blinked. _....Wha? Is... is this a trap?_ The Angel continued to stare at the Devil, who only looked back with lidded sockets and a gentle, fanged smile. _Well... Sloth and Gluttony aren't too dangerous, even together...._ Red thought to himself. _That could be why he's not on guard. Still, Devils are tricky.... I'll just have to play along for now._ Red rested his trident on his right shoulder and walked a bit closer to... what was his name, Sans?  
"Uh... I'm Red," the bulky Angel bowed, his halo shifting a bit over his skull.   
"Hey, Red," Sans smiled. "Ya came up here to enjoy the view?"  
Red cocked a brown bone. "The view?"  
Sans motioned behind himself with a hand, then stepped aside to allow the Angel to approach the edge of the cliff.

When Red peered over the edge, he was met with a dazzling display of sparkling stray wisps of magic escaping from the ominous black hole, which was hundreds of feet below. The sheer amount of wisps cast off a rainbow of lights, stunning the Angel for a few moments.

"...Wow...," Red whispered, sockets wide. He had never seen something so... awe stricking, so beautiful, so mesmerizing.

How could something so gorgeous come from such a foreboding place? Even on the Pristine Surface, Red had never seen something so brilliant.

"Nice, right?" Sans' deep voice came from Red's right.  
Red reached out and let a wisp of magic dance through his phalanges. The magic was warm, like sunlight. "Is this magic from the Underground?" he asked.  
"Yep," Sans answered as he plopped down to sit on the grassy cliff. "It glows like that when the moonlight hits it," he informed. "Speaking of the moon, it's a beautiful night out." Sans smiled up at the large full moon surrounded by thousands of stars. "... I wish my brother could see it...." Sans' voice was quiet.  
Red turned back to Sans. "Brother?"  
"He's not strong enough to come up here yet," Sans continued, sockets still locked on the sparkling night sky. "He's not much younger than I am, but he finally Sinned and his horns just changed color."

_-Look at me! A Pride Devil! This is so amazing! Do you think dad would be proud?_   
_-Of course he would! I know I am!_

Sans' smile grew. "On day, when he's strong, I'm gonna show him this sky." The Devil was brought out of "night dreaming" so to speak, when Red plopped down next to him on his right. He looked over at the bulky skeleton clad in a white and blue trimmed shawl, and a sky blue coat pair of and pants. His trident sill rests on his right shoulder, his gaze lifting towards the sky.

"...That's really nice of you," Red spoke, voice distant. "My brother's always screaming orders at me, even though I'm the older one. He's always been better than me at everything.... I never feel good enough because of him." Red lowered his skull, resting them on his arms which were piled on his knees. "He sent me to... to destroy you," he admitted. "But all you're doing is stargazing. That's not anything bad."

Sans stared at the Angel. He wasn't stupid, he knew the dynamic between Angels and Demons.

Devils lived Underground in one of Six Rings. They had all been shuffled down there during The Schism: the war that occurred when humans seemed to delve more towards Vice than Virtue. Instead of trying to convince humans to do good, King Asgore, with the aide of his son, Frisk, convinced the Angels to attack the Devils. Despite their power, the Devils were banished to the Underground, along with their Queen, Toriel and her daughter, Chara. Since then, Angels kept Devils from Tainting the Surface, going as far as creating Limbo, a ring of cliffs around the gaping hole that led to the Underground. The cliffs had a sort of invisible curtain of magic around them, preventing Devils from traversing far onto the Surface.

Despite the Devils' Banishment, however, humans still practiced Vice, fueling the Angel's animosity towards Devils even more.

This animosity should have pushed Red to kill Sans on sight, but since he hadn't, Sans had decided to be friendly, carrying on a conversation like Red was an old friend. The Devil's gamble had paid off. Red seemed like a nice Angel (he didn't seem to dislike Sans at least, if him sitting here and talking about his brother was any indication.)

His brother....

So, he's the one in charge, Sans thought. Could be trouble if Red goes back empty handed. Hm... "Hey." Sans called.  
Red looked down at the smaller Skeleton. He watched Sans tear a chunk of his shirt off.   
"Here, take this," Sans spoke as he finished tearing off a shred of black cloth.  
"What are you doing?" Red asked.  
Sans offered the shred of cloth to Red. "Tell him ya got close, but I managed to escape anyway. I mean, he can't get mad if ya tried, right?"  
Red took the shred of cloth. "...I... I guess not... Uh, but... why are you helping me?"  
Sans leaned back against his arms, smile on his skull. "Just consider it my way of supporting ya since ya brother don't."  
Red looked down at the piece of clothing. "Supporting me..."

"Welp, I gotta go."

Red's skull whipped up to see Sans standing up and stretching. "Papy gets cranky without his bed time story." He turned back to Red, still smiling. "Nice meetin' ya, Red."  
"Uh," Red looked down, a blush on his cheekbones. "It... it was nice meeting you, too.... It was... really nice."  
Sans smiled. He started walking to the edge of the cliffs, his tail sliding under Red's mandible, making the larger skeleton blush candy red. With a giggle, he spoke. "Stay cute, sweetie." He only turned around when he reached the edge of the cliffs. "See ya later,"" he purred before jumping backward and vanishing behind the cliffsides, descending into the hole leading back to the Underground.

For a long time, Red only stared, cheekbones tinged crimson.

~

"So, he got away," Fell's voice was deep and guttural, echoing through the candle-lit and empty Judgement Hall. He glared at the shred of black cloth from Sans' shirt.   
"Ri-right," Red gulped. "He had two horns, so...."  
"Ah, I see," Fell placed his free hand across his chest, which was clothed in a white shirt and a purple cloak. to rest on his other humerus. "Yes, that does change things a bit. Regardless, you still managed to come back with little injury. That being the case...," Fell shoved the piece of cloth back in Red's hand. "I'll leave dealing with it to you."   
He turned to walk away as Red glanced down at the shred of cloth. "Uh, okay, but...."  
Fell looked back at his brother, arms crossed. "What is it?"  
Red poked his phalanges together. "It's just... what if... what if Devils aren't all bad? I... I mean, I know we can't let them on the Surface---"  
"Exactly," Fell interrupted, straightening up. "We cannot let them up there," he growled as he leaned forward, jabbing a phalange into Red's ribs. "Devils Taint every Pure thing they touch. They would destroy the Surface if allowed to roam here. So!" Fell grabbed his brother's cloak and yanked him closer, glare piercing the shorter one's sockets. "You destroy that Devil, understand me? Destroy it before it becomes too powerful and can leave Limbo altogether. Am I understood?"  
Red gulped, skull dripping sweat. "Ye-yes."  
"Then get to work" Fell growled, pushing Red away.

For long minutes, Red watched his brother retreat, his three pairs of wings glistening with a pale lavender tint in the flickering candles of the Hall. His brother's virtue was Diligence, so Red was used to Fell telling him to work, do his chores, prepare for his duties.

But, this time, something didn't feel right.

Red glanced down at the clothe in his hand. _This can't be right. Sans just wants to show his brother the stars. He never threatened me at all. It doesn't feel right to destroy him._

Red felt his trident slip from his other hand and clatter to the floor. He stared down at the weapon, the weapon Blessed to destroy Devils.

But....

_...I can't... I can't do it. I'm sorry, Fell._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only I could help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we hitting the peak!

"Ah, you're back," Sans called as he landed on the edge of the cliffside, having used a powerful stream of his magic to float to the top of the hole.

Red was standing near the cliff, fidgeting his phalanges. "Uh, hi...," he murmured.  
Sans gave a soft smile as he approached. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon," he admitted. "  
"Did ya come to enjoy the night sky again?"  
"Uh, well....," Red blushed a little.  
Sans tilted his skull. "Where's ya trident? Angels can't fight without weapons, right?"  
"Oh! Right," Red looked down. "Well, I...."  
Sans huffed and placed his hands on his tiny hipbones. "Red, even though I won't hurt ya, that doesn't mean ya can be careless. There's plenty of Devils who will attack ya to get to the Surface."  
Red shuffled on his feet. "I, I know, I.. I just didn't want you to think I wanted to hurt you."  
Sans blinked, then smiled, fangs gleaming a bit. "Aw, Red. I trust ya not to hurt me. Ya woulda tried to the moment ya saw me. Still, that don't mean ya shouldn't protect yaself, all right?"  
"Ri-right," Red murmured.  
"Well, either way," Sans spoke as he strolled by, purple tail flickering in a rather hypnotic gesture. He plopped down on the grass and looked up at the night sky, pinpoints somehow reflecting the dazzling stars.

Red shuffled over and sat down, then looked up at the sky. For a while, they enjoyed the company of each other in peaceful silence, just admiring the distant lights.   
"i've never noticed the stars before...," Red admitted. "Usually, I'm in bed with a book at this time of night."  
"Ya can't see the stars at all from the Underground," Sans replied. "We only have artificial stars. They're nice, but, nothing like this...."

Red wasn't sure how long he sat next to Sans looking at the night sky, but this was probably the nicest night he had ever had with... well... anyone.

Who would have guess an Angel and Devil could have such a pleasant time together?

~

"Here," Sans offered Red a lollipop.  
"Oh," Red peered at the treat. Angels didn't need to eat, so things like candy were foreign to Red. Sans, having Gluttony as a Secondary Trait, ate sweets almost every day to boost his Sin's powers.

Red watched Sans unravel the plastic from the lollipop, then stick the circular candy in his mouth. Red mimicked Sans' movement. "Oh!" He perked up. "It's... good?"  
"The description you're looking for is "sweet"," Sans explained, knowing Angles didn't eat. "Most candy is sweet, but sometime it can be sour, the opposite of sweet. Sometimes it can feel fluffy in your mouth, or crunchy, or smooth." Sans smiled. "I'll have to bring some more so you can try them out."  
"Really?" Red perked up again as he nibbled the lollipop. Eating was still such a new concept for him, so he wasn't sure how to move his mouth or tongue.  
"Sure," Sans smiled before sliding his tongue over the lollipop.  
Red repeated the motion before smiling more at the taste.

He wished that Angels made such sweet things.

  
~

"And that one is called... the Swan. You can connect those two stars, then those two... those three up there. See it?"  
"Oh, yeah. Like that? Oh, there it is, I see it! Whoa, it does look like a swan...."

Red smiled at Sans' captivated face. During the day, Red spent his time in the library studying the stars and space so he could relay the information to Sans, who just ate everything up. On top of that, Red was having a fun time learning and he didn't feel too bad when Fell asked him what he was doing during the day. "Studying" was always an acceptable answer. Though, he hated confronting Fell about not destroying Sans. That "failure" always got him a few moments of berating and slaps o the skull.

But he could forget about all that when he was with Sans.

Sans' smile and wide sockets full of wonder was worth all the berating and physical abuse.   
"So, what's that one?" Sans pointed at a cluster of white stars.  
"That's the Seven Queens," Red answered. "it used to be that the Surface was ruled by Queens before The Schism."  
"Oh, yeah....," Sans trailed.  
"Hey...," Red stared, drawing his knees closer to his ribcage.  
Sans looked at the bigger skeleton. "Yeah?"  
"Is it... hard living in the Underground?"  
Sans blinked at the question.  
"It's just...," Red continued, voice low. "It's nice on the Surface. There's sun and rain and stars and the humans are a lot nicer--- or so I've read. And, well, you're alway's coming up here to look at the stars, something I've taken for granted."

"Well...," Sans looked back at the sky. "It's kinda hard, I guess. Each Ring only experiences one element--- or I guess you could say, season? But, you can't just go to another Ring. They're all crowded, so if you're not strong, you might get kicked out to a lower Ring. The lower you go, the worst off things are.... it's something the Queen and Lady want to fix, but... it's hard." Sans paused for a moment. "We got a lot of energy from humans. Now that we're cut off from them.. we're not as strong anymore. We have to get stronger by using each other to grow.... You get too used up... ya die...."

Red gulped. He had no idea things were so dire for Devils. Maybe that's way humans had been drawn to them before The Schism. Maybe the Devils had been getting weaker. But then, too much Vice had made Angels weak, so the Angels had right to be concerned. Maybe if they had waited, humans would have been drawn back to them and Angels and Devils wouldn't have had to fight at all.

And Red wouldn't be so scared of his brother finding out about Sans. He could only bring home so many shreds of cloth before Fell got fed up.

Maybe if I had Fell meet Sans, he could see that he's not a bad guy.... Red frowned. Yeah, right. For one, Fell's virtue is Diligence. He'll always want to kill Devils.... Red sighed, rested his skull on his arms that were propped on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Sans asked.  
"I wish... I wish things would go back to before The Schism," Red murmured.  
"To when Angels and Devils were friends...."  
"... Well, 'Friends" might be too strong a word," Sans gave a pained smile. "We were a lot more tolerant of each, though, that's for sure. Hm....." He tapped his mandible. "Devils are a bit more laid back. Maybe we can convince some to meet some Angels just to talk."  
"How would we do that?" Red questioned.  
"Maybe if we offered an Angel interested in talking?" Sans smirked. "You wanna come to the Underground with me?"

Red shot up, sockets wide. "You know I can't do that! I'll get Tainted!" he cried. "My wings will turn black! The Angles will Banish me!"  
"Calm down!" Sans spoke, resting his hands on Red's trembling humeri. "I was... kinda joking. And besides, we've been hanging out for nearly a month. Your wings are just as white as ever."  
Red sniffed back tears, glanced at his two pairs fo wings. "I, I guess..."  
"Really," Sans placed his hands on his hip bones. "I don't think the Taint is nearly as bad as you Angels make it out to be. Our kinds used to live together, after all."  
"Yeah, but, contact was kept to a minimal," Red countered, looking down. "Maybe it just takes a long time."  
Sans shifted his fangs. ""Ya haven't been worried about it until now and nothing's even happened."  
"I, I know," Red sighed. "Look... let's just take some more time to think of other options, okay?"  
"Fine, fine," Sans shrugged, standing up. "Hurry on home, okay?"  
"Right." Red blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"  
A fanged smile. "Of course."

~

"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, if we just... become friends with the Devils, we wouldn't have to fight anymore, right?"  
Fell looked up from shining his weapon, a long, lavender spear across his kneecaps.   
Red stood before him in the weapons room, weight shifting on his feet, skull sweating.   
Fell glared. "Are you proposing that we be... _friends_ with those... _beasts?"_  
"Well, yeah," Red gave a weak smile. "We wouldn't have to fight anymore. We could talk about things and...."  
Fell stood up, clenching his spear.   
Red gulped. "...Live together again and...."  
Fell stomped over to his shorter brother who leaned away as he glared, bared his sharp teeth. "Is that what you have been "studying"? Ways to befriend vermin?"  
"N-no!" Red squeaked out. "It's just... we've been fighting for so long... and well... Devils barely even come up here and, um, the one I've been trying to destroy, he never attacks me----"  
"Probably because he knows how weak you are," Fell growled. "Listen, brother, Devils are NOT to be trusted. As I have told you, they do nothing but Taint, make things impure and worthless. It is over job to kill them before the Surface falls to ruin. Not befriend them. Understand me!?" he snapped.

Red murmured in agreement.

Fell slapped the back of Red's skull, making him wince. "Sometimes I wonder. Now, stop being worthless and destroy that Devil before I do and you fall even lower in the rankings!"

Another slap and Fell stomped out of the weapons room.

Red sniffed back tears, bared tiny fangs and shut his sockets tight. _I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!_

~

"What happened? Your skull is all bruised up. Here, sit down. Did you get in a fight with another Devil?"  
Red winced when Sans traced claws over the tender spots on is skull.

Usually, Red healed any of Fell's assaults, but he was so fed up, so angry, that he had come out to see Sans straight away. The very sight of the Devil always cheered him up.

He sighed a bit as Sans healed his bruises. Healing was neutral magic, so both Angels and Devils could heal themselves and others.

"Red, what happened?"  
Red gulped. He didn't want Sans to know, but he felt like he'd burst right now if he didn't get something off his ribcage. "My brother... he hits me... whenever I mess up or say something stupid."

**"WHAT!?"**

Red jumped. He had never heard Sans speak in such a fierce, loud voice. He was almost afraid to turn around. When he did, he found Sans' sockets flaring a deep ultramarine, the pinpoints glowing an electric lavender. "S-Sans?"  
"Disgusting!" Sans hissed. "Absolutely disgusting! Striking his only brother!? If I see that Angel, I'll rip out his wings, feather by feather, then use those feathers to make a coat!!"  
"Sa-Sans!!" Red cried,  
"No one has the right to hit you, Red, **no one,** especially your own family!" Sans growled.   
Red stared up at Sans, unaware of the tears shivering in his wide sockets.   
Sans grimaced at Red's pained expression before slipping his arms around Red's cervical vertebrae.

The change in mood was swift and electric.

"Little one, let me take you to the Underground," Sans whispered. "I'll take care of you, like no one else has."  
Red blushed crimson. For a moment, he thought about agreeing. He could go with Sans, someone who really cared about him and he'd... be safe, be appreciated... be loved. Living as a Tainted Angel might be hard, but Sans would protect him and Red knew how to fight, so he wasn't all that useless.

Maybe....

But....

"If the Queen or Lady finds me, they might kick me out...." Red realized, sockets widening as fear gripped his Soul. "If I'm Tainted, I can't stay on the Surface.   
"I'll hide you," Sans whispered.  
Red pulled away. "It's too risky. What if you get in trouble for "harboring an Angel"!? What about your brother, Sans? His horns just turned colors, right? He still needs you to protect him. If you get cast out, too, no on will be able to keep him safe!"

Sans fisted was hands, bared his fangs. "So, you're just going to go back to your abusive brother!?" he shouted. "I rather go into hiding then get beat everyday! And I know how you Angels are! You're one in a million, Red--- no other Angel is going to stand up for you! They're gonna side with ya brother because they applaud anything that keeps ya'll in line--- even beating each other! But I can take you away from that! Please!" Sans pleaded, tears pricking his sockets. "Let me help you...."

Red sniffed but tears fell nonetheless. "I can't... I can't ask you to risk everything for me like this. I'm... I'm sorry...." Red stood up and dashed down the cliff towards the plateau, leaving behind a stunned Sans.

The Devil wasn't sure how long he stood there, confused, Soul cracked and alone.

~

Over the next few days, Red kept to himself. He fed Fell the lie that he was beginning to molt, to which Fell said something about picking the worst times before stomping off.

 _Right, everything is my fault...._ Red thought to himself as tears streamed down his cheekbones.

He should have gone with Sans.

Damn all the consequences, he should have taken his chances and ran away with him. He may have been better accepted by the Devils seeing as how he could relate to their rough life.

And maybe Queen Torial and Lady Chara would have been fine with him being there. Hell, they probably would have found an Angel casting away his Purity willingly hilarious.

Red sat up, bones bare, wet and achy. With a sigh, he started filing through his feathers to clean them, trying to think of his options.

If he went back to Limbo, would Sans be there? Would he take him to the Underground if Red told him he changed his mind? If not, would Red be able to jump down the hole to the Underground? Would he land in the bottom Ring or the top one? Which Ring did Sans even live on?

No, jumping was too risky. He'd hae to wait for Sans to come back... if he hever did....

Red sniffed again as he cleaned himself only to freeze up moments later.

On the inside of his wings, on a bottom layer of feathers was some sort of... black spot?

"....Oh no...," Red whispered, Soul shrinking, magic running cold. "...No... no..." He tugged at the black spot. A slick black feather revealed itself between his shaking phalanges.

Taint....

Taint.

 **TAINT**.

Panic consumed Red's mind and Soul. He scrambled off the bed, dashed to his window, jerked open the glass and threw the feather to the stone ground hundreds of feet below. He slammed the window shut, tried to catch his breath, ribcage heaving. _It's okay... it's okay... It's okay... No one's going to find out--- it can't be traced back to me, anyway, ri-right? It's fine, it's fine.... it's fine...._

~

Later that night, Fell came across something odd.

A single black feather.

Singed with a Devil's Taint.

He recognized the faint magic and his pinpoints alit with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds up cup for tears* thank you :3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably read this ending like 3 times and it still kinda hurts.

For another countless night, Sans was alone, siting on the edge of the cliff, lidded sockets staring at the colorful wisps of magic. He had continued coming up to Limbo in the hope that Red would be here, waiting for him.

He shouldn't have screamed at him, but he had just been so upset. How could Red willingly just go back to his abusive brother? Sure, Sans could admit that Red had some good points. He wasn't sure how the Queen or Lady would react to an Angel being around, Tainted or not. They could punish Sans for his actions; banish him to the Surface, where Angels could kill him. Even worse, banish Papyrus to the Surface to suffer.  
Sans rubbed away tears at the horrid thought. How could he be so foolish? An Angel had never been to the Underground before--- there was no way of knowing what would happen.   
Sans just wanted to talk to Red, apologize for shouting.

All he could do was wait, wait for that familiar, light caress of Red's magic gliding over his bones.

Instead, a foreboding pressure pressed down, shocking Sans from his night dreaming. He whipped around, mind racing, Soul pulsing.

An Angel--- but which Virtue? Sans didn't have to wait long for an answer as a lavender clad, tall Skeleton carrying a matching spear stomped his way up the cliff.

Lavender, Sans glared. Diligence. My Opposite--- and, unlike Red, he's stronger than me. This could be a problem.

Sans got to his feet as the skeleton's pinpoints, lined in pastel purple, grew brighter.  
"That scent...," he growled.  
Sans growled back, waiting.  
"Same as the feather," the Angel continued. "So, you're the one who Tainted my brother."  
Sans' sockets widen. _Brother...? Red... so, this guy is... wait, Tainted? Crap--- no, no, I couldn't I--- we---_

They came flooding back--- memories of the hours they had spent together: stargazing, eating candy, sharing secrets.

That had been enough to Taint Red.

 _I didn't think....,_ Sans thought, hands coming to his skull, pinpoints sharking, tears pricking his wide sockets. _Gods Below, I didn't know... Red...._ Sans bared his fangs, wiped away the tears before they could fall. He glared back at the Angel. _Don't worry, Red. I'll get you out of this._

With that, Sans relaxed his body, and a fanged smirk slid across his skull. "Well, looks like ya got me." Sans placed a hand on his ribs, socket narrowing as his smirk grew. "Yep. I forced him and everything. He didn't see it coming at all." Sans let his tongue slip out and licked his fingers. "I just slipped my essence right inside."

 **"DISGUSTING BEAST!!"** Fell screamed as he charged forward, sockets blazing lavender.

Still smirking, Sans took a flying leap out of the way, dodging Fell's spear thrust. He landed several feet behind Fell who was already twisting around.

At that moment, Sans began to tap into his magic, the deepest, darkest truest part of his Soul. Already, he could feel his magic coursing through his bones, etching out lines of deep violet along his cheekbones, his humeri and femurs.

_That's right, Red. I'll take all the blame._

Sans smirked as he felt his bones crack and lengthen, another set of arms growing from his spine. His tail also lengthen and grew spikes, his fangs grew far too long.

_I'll make sure they won't punish you for my Sins._

And Sans soon towered hundreds of feet about Fell as a spiked, clawed, fanged monstrosity of bone. He sat on his knees, legs not functioning due to his Slothful nature, but the extra pair of arms more tha made up for his inability to move fast. However, his spiked fail floated in front of his legs, protecting his major weakness. Despite his slow speed, he was still the formidable beast Slothful Gluttony.

Fell hesitated a moment more before taking flight with a quick pump of his six wings. He shot towards Sans, dodging his gasping hands before one managed to smack him, sending him and his spear careening into the dirt and sliding several feet.

Sans smiled as he began to draw himself over to the fallen Angel. He picked up his battered opposite. **"Well, that was easy,"** Sans' voice crawled from his non-existant gut. **"I've never had Angel before. I wonder how you taste. ...Oh?"** Sans watched Fell opened pained sockets. **"Ah, still alive?"** Sans bellowed, impressed. He then watched the Angel hold out his hand, which become encircled with a quick flash of magic. **"What are you---?"**

The Vice watched the Virtue's spear fly into his hand. In one swift motion, Fell twirled his spear point down and stabbed at Sans' hand.   
Sans roared as Purity burned his bones, making his hand release the Angel, allowing him to flutter into the air. " **You little--- come here!"** He reached out to grab his opposite, but this time, the Virtue flew with a swifter grace, dodging Sans' attempts. With one arm down, Sans missed another opportunity to swat the Angel away, allowing him to fly into the face of the behemoth Vice and thrust his spear into Sans' right socket.  
Sans bellowed in pain as he ripped his skull away, shaking the spear and the Angel holding onto the weapon, off him. However, Sans soon felt wings flutter by his left cheekbone. He twisted around and bit down on the retreating Angel's wings. The Vice heard a shattering scream and opened his other socket to see Fell swinging around in Sans' fanged grip. Sans would regret opening his other socket as Fell was able to swing high enough and stab his spear into the open space.

 **"GAAAAAAH!"** Sans erupted. Sight destroyed, the Vice didn't see Fell pivot off the spear, ripping the weapon from Sans' socket and landing atop the Devil's skull.

Fell raised his weapon. _"By the Divine Blessing of King Asgore and Lord Frisk, Purge these Sins!"_

**CRACK**

Sans couldn't even scream as Purity shot down his skull, leaving a monstrous crack down his face. Tainted magic, his life source, exploded from the crack like a dam bursting open, thick and black as oil.

As Sans threatened to collapse, Fell smirked down at him, satisfied with the result. He fluttered off to the tree line before landing with a huff and groan. His crooked wings wouldn't allow true flight, but he wouldn't let that slow him down. With that Vice destroyed, the Taint from Red should vanish. He needed to get home, but the pain was overbearing, forcing him into some brush to hide in as his vision went dark. The last thing he saw was that swaying Vice, still gushing blood.

Fell was unaware that Sans, despite his extensive head wound, was still able to conjure fleeing thoughts.

 _Oh... no... Oh, no...._ seemed to be the only phrase Sans could think as images of a smiling Papyrus blurred into images of Red, also smiling, laughing, blushing.

Not only had he failed his brother, he had failed Red, failed to protect him. In time, Papyrus would grow strong alongside family friends. He'd mourn, but he'd grow up just fine.  
Red, though.... Red only had an abusive brother in a society that would treat the abuse as a steeping stone to setting Red right.

Red was all alone, one in a million.

"Red... I'm sorry...."

And with that last thought, Sans fell to the ground with an echoing thud.

~

Red pulled out another black feather as he charged up the cliff. "Another one? Come on, don't---"  
An ice cold shiver thundered down Red's spine. He blinked. "...Sans?" He peered around as he ascended up the grassy cliff. "Sans? Where are you?"

At the top of the cliff, Read could see two figures both on the ground, one, dressed in black robes and a witch hat, cradled another--- a... skeleton, naked covered in black blood, most of which seemed to ooze from his face.

"No...." Red whispered. "No!!" He stumbled up the cliffside, falling to this knees. "Sans! SANS, PLEASE! NO!!" Red screamed, hands coming to his skull, sockets wide as tears gushed. "Sans, no...." He reached out, touched his cracked skull. "Wha... What happened to you...?"

"He was killed by an Angel," the witch spoke.

"An Angel?" A flash of Fell glanced Red's mind before he looked up at the witch.

Wait....

Piercing crimson red eyes, flowing earth brown hair, bellowing cloak and robes.....

"Your Lady Chara!" Red realized, sockets wide as tears gushed. "You're Princess of the Underground! You're the second most powerful Devil in existence! You can bring him back, can't you!?"  
Chara's lidded gaze did not stray from Sans. "It would take a considerable amount of life energy to bring him back," she answered, voice light and clear, but low.

"Then... u-use mine."

Chara looked up, her eyes going wide this time. ...Had... had she heard this Angel right?

Red looked down. "S-Someone.... mu-must have f-found my Tainted f-feather and tr-traced the Tainted magic b-back to Sans," Red spoke between low sobs. "It... it's m-my fault he's... he...."  
Chara stared before a mischievous smile graced her lips. "An Angel saving a Devil. How interesting. Well, all right."  
Red's skull shot up, sockets going wide again.  
"The life force in all four of your wings should be enough," Chara spoke before a smirk spread across her face. "I hope you enjoyed your time as an Angel." She snapped her fingers.

Not even a second later, the air behind her was full of hundreds of crows, all cawing and screeching before they shot forward towards Red. Sockets still wide, his world soon become nothing but a sea of black and scorching pain.

~

Sockets shot open, purple and blue pinpoints staring at the ceiling. Sans sat up in a bed he knew wasn't his because the sheets were in too good of condition. He rubbed his skull.

No crack.

"... I'm alive...," he murmured.  
"...You're awake," came a tiny voice.  
Sans' sockets grew large as he looked to the floor. "....Red?"

His wings, all four of them... were gone... just... gone.

He wore only a tiny, white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. His sockets were heavy with rings, his bones looked gray and there was a black and silver collar around the neck of his spine.  
"Re-Red... what?" Sans leaned over to touch the other's skull, hands trembling. "Your wings... What happened to your wings!? What... what happened to you!?"

"He gave up his life for you," came another light voice.

Sans looked towards the door. "Lady Chara?"

Still dressed in her robes and large hat, the girl smiled. "The life force in his wings was enough to bring you back. His wings for your life. That is the Deal we made," she explained. "However, without his Angelic life force, he's no longer an Angel, just A Thing that Used to be an Angel. Furthermore, he's also technically my pet, since he made a Deal with me," Chara finished with a smile as she strolled over to the skeletons. She reached down and took Sans' hand, then rest the distal phalanges on the collar which read Chara's name. "But, I don't have a need for a pet, so I'll transfer ownership to you."

And Chara's name vanished, was replayed by Sans'. Even the colors changed from black and silver to purple and blue.

"There you go," Chara smiled. "Now, you two make sure the collar doesn't break or the Deal will become undone: Sans will die and Red will get his Angelic Powers back." Chara's face then grew stern, gaze narrowed. "On top of that, once a collar is broken, the Deal associated with it can never be made again." She closed her eyes in knowing. "It's a failsafe to make sure Deals aren't undone to add unfair stipulations to them. Now...," Chara opened her crimson red eyes and tapped her lips with a glove finger. She went into thought for the moment. "I think that's everything. You two get all that?""  
Red nodded.  
"Yes, Lady Chara," Sans bowed his head.  
"All right," she smiled as she strolled to the door. "Well, Sans, he's all yours to do as you wish. Have a nice time you two."  
The door opened, then closed with a soft click.

Red looked away for a moment, twiddling his thumb phalanges. "Sans, I--oof!" He was cut off when Sans buried himself into his ribs, sockets cascading with tears.  
"YOU IDIOT! How could you just give up everything like that!?" Sans screamed into Red's shirt.  
Red couldn't answer, his own sockets beginning to flood with tears. He could only put his arms around Sans' trembling from as the Devil sobbed and murmured.

"I wanted you with me... but not like this."

 

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bittersweet End.
> 
> Maybe it won't have to be, if I'm able to come back to this, but for now, let's just hold each other and cry softly. 
> 
> It was noble what Red did, but if that collar breaks, it's all over for him and Sans. On top of that, Red's not even an Angel anymore, he's A Thing that Used to be an Angel. Not a Entity or Person or even a Skeleton, A THING. That's how rare this whole situation was--- there's not even a name for what Red is now, so he's just "A Thing."
> 
> And I imagine Sans is shouldering a lot of guilt right now. He only wanted to keep Red safe in the Underground, but at the same time, he somewhat ignored the possibility of Tainting Red from just being with him. If he had been more serious when Red brought it up, maybe they could have avoided this whole scenario. Ah, that cocky Devil nature. 
> 
> Who can say what lies ahead of these two now? Maybe they'll be able to find some happiness in this, but for now, things are certainly bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
